


Вот я и дети, которых ты мне дал

by binsh (graine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graine/pseuds/binsh
Summary: Дин находит его





	Вот я и дети, которых ты мне дал

**Author's Note:**

> Future AU (после окончания сюжетной арки пятого сезона), оригинальный персонаж, не являющийся таковым

2.  
Он мал. Его ноги, тонкие и быстрые, гнутся в каких-то загадочных, не предназначенных для этого местах – по крайней мере, так кажется, если смотреть на него, бегающего и прыгающего, текущего формой быстрее глаза. Дин смотрит, запоминает и вспоминает, медленно считая годы, избегая загибать пальцы на руках, слегка подзабыв о текущем времени, месяце и, если на то пошло, годе – потому что в некоторой степени он потерял идею и смысл этого занятия несколько временных отрезков назад.

Это дается тяжело, но цифры подтверждают то, что он уже увидел сам – 10 или 11 лет, в зависимости от даты и того, равна ли она старой.  
Его голова светится сквозь короткий ежик волос, грязная, и он чешет её пятерней, яростно и сильно, оставляя вспухающие красные полосы. Это, и некоторая излишняя его худоба, позволяющая слишком свободно болтаться в футболке, которая вполне подошла бы среднестатистическому ребенку подобного возраста, отличает его от оставшегося в памяти Дина образа. Возможно, если снять с него майку и кроссовки, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть ноги и спину на наличие шрамов и родинок, отличий найдется гораздо больше, однако Дин старается поменьше думать о раздевании чужого одиннадцатилетнего ребенка. Даже если он будет его, потому что есть его, и был его, и в этом он не сомневается.  
Наверное, если бы у парня были родители, он бы задумался на лишнюю долю секунды, но ситуация все равно никогда бы не решилась в пользу этих неизвестных двух взрослых, которые не заслуживали доверия хотя бы тем, что обрили его, забрав у него право наклонять голову, свешивая челку на глаза, и выглядывать исподлобья. Но родителей у него не было, по крайней мере тех, что заявили бы о своем праве, и Дин собирался сделать это сам.  
Он наблюдает за игрой – довольно долго, чтобы его заметили и обсудили, но недостаточно, чтобы вызвать массовые беспокойства. Большинство не обратило на него внимания с самого начала, но Дина не интересует большинство. Он смотрит на нужного ему ребенка, слегка прищурившись и беспокойно двигая зрачками, отслеживая траекторию движения – будто впитывая увиденное, тщательно сравнивая с оставшимися в памяти картинами. Парень бьет по мячу и вскидывает победно руки, глядя, как тот залетает в ворота, и все это заставляет Дина сделать пару шагов вперед, сжимая кулаки.  
Ребенок будто сам ждал только этого момента, чтобы обратить свое внимание на него. Он идет к нему сквозь поле, забавно пританцовывая и принимая хлопки по спине от пробегающих игроков, радостный и веселый, и Дин думает о своем праве, о том, имеет ли он некое разрешение на то, чтобы изменить ситуацию, сделать ее хуже – возможно, абсолютно точно хуже, и тут же сплевывает на землю густую, вязкую слюну. Имеет и сделает, потому что это его.  
\- Ты же за мной приехал, - говорит мальчик, подходя, серьезный и уверенный в своих словах, будто готовый убедить Дина в том, что это правда, даже если тот сам так не считает, как будто тот нуждается в чем-то подобном.  
Дин разглядывает его, давая себе последние секунды, возможность развернуться и сказать нет, позволяя себе признать тот факт, что он серьезно облажался и попал в такое дерьмо, откуда вряд ли уже выберется раньше, чем сдохнет, да и потом тоже. Но мальчик смотрит на него вызывающе, выпятив тощую грудь и сжав руки в кулаки, будто готовый избить его, если Дин откажется. Поэтому он просто кивает и разворачивается к машине, уверенный, что тот последует за ним. Чужие дети кричат с поля, зовут того назад его именем, но Дин сталкивается с той странной, поражающей иногда временной глухотой, не дающей слышать то, чего ему слышать не хочется.  
Он приехал на старом джипе Бобби, одном из тех, что старик собрал из десятка других покалеченных машин незадолго до того, как его свалку пустили с молотка, а пепел, который Дин развеял на холме за домом, прибило дождем.  
Мальчик за его спиной пыхтит и останавливается, вынуждая Дина сделать то же самое. На его лице – некоторое возмущение, и он делает пару шагов назад, прежде чем уставиться на Дина с немым укором.  
\- Не та машина, - наконец, говорит он, хмурясь и качая головой.  
\- Я знаю, старик, - отвечает Дин, и тут же смеется, осознавая, как глупо теперь звучит подобное обращение. – Я знаю, но другой нет.  
\- А какая она была? – спрашивает тот, испытующе вглядываясь ему в лицо, вроде как вспомнив о каком-то тесте, который должен пройти каждый претендент, желающий получить тощего мальчишку.  
\- Красивая, - коротко отвечает Дин, и взмахивает рукой, будто это должно объяснить все аспекты, которые скрываются за этим словом, вроде как слишком обширные, чтобы выразить их словами. – Разбил её… - он делает паузу, не уверенный, стоит ли продолжать, - за год до твоего рождения?  
Это вроде как тоже проверка, но только для Дина, хотя он не знает, что будет делать, если ответ будет неправильным.  
\- Чертовски давно, - философски замечает парень, оставляя Дина без ничего и с ощущением, что его только что переиграл одиннадцатилетний. Малец успокаивается и дальше идет без остановок, молча. Так же молча, он забирается на переднее сидение, ерзая маленькой костлявой задницей по старой коже оббивки, и трогая грязными тонкими пальцами все, до чего может дотянуться, методично проверяя пепельницу на двери и то, как быстро опускается окно.  
Дин заводит машину, неаккуратно двигаясь с места рывком, который отбрасывает парня на спинку сидения. Тот обиженно сопит, но продолжает свои исследования.  
\- Тебя что, не учили не садиться в машину к незнакомым людям? – спрашивает Дин, поворачивая зеркало заднего вида, чтобы лучше его видеть. – Вроде как они могут иметь не очень хорошие виды на твою задницу или внутренние органы.  
Мальчик охватывает его взглядом, и поднимает бровь.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - уверенно говорит он, и тут же с вызовом бросает, - и, чувак, ты же старый. Что ты мне сделаешь в свои восемьдесят?  
Дин смеется, закинув голову, упираясь затылком в подголовник.  
\- Минус сорок, старик, здесь минус сорок.  
И малец понимающе кивает.

1.  
Они останавливаются ночью, хотя Дин думает о том, что неплохо бы проехать пару-тройку штатов, прежде чем вздохнуть спокойно, но ребенок не привык к дороге и беспокойно спит на сидении, дергаясь во сне, тощая шея торчит из выреза футболки, все в грязных серых полосах.  
Дин открывает дверцу и протягивает руку, чтобы разбудить – но на миг ему снова мало лет, и он ненавидит отца за то, что тот ни разу не разрешил доспать, не донес до номера на руках, - жалкие мечтания, за которые ему было стыдно уже годам к пяти. Он подхватывает мальчика под колени и острые лопатки, захлопывая дверь автомобиля ногой. В мотеле за прилавком скучающая дама больших лет и размеров, и Дин хмурится, ожидая всплеска гиперактивности, который часто бывает у женщин подобной комплекции при виде детей, но она флегматична и невозмутима. Медленно двигая челюстью, будто проговаривая, она заполняет нужную информацию, не отрывая взгляда от маленького телевизора под стойкой, так что Дин уверен, что та пустила бы его, даже если бы он проносил сюда трупы младенцев, истекающих кровью.  
Дин регистрирует их как отца и сына, и, вглядываясь в спящее лицо, думает о том, что похожими они никогда не были.  
В номере темно и, почему-то, пахнет сыростью, но постель чистая и мягкая. Дин отпускает мальчика на покрывало, и наклоняется, чтобы снять с того ботинки – немного похоже на то, как он снимал их с пьяного, хотя должно отдавать детством и чем-то более безоблачным.  
Тот недовольно размахивает ногами в носках с чем-то цветным и мультяшным – точнее Дин не скажет по причине слабой осведомленности о теперешней анимации и сильной загрязненности носков. Дин уворачивается, сберегая нос, сломанный достаточно раз, чтобы желать избежать еще одного, и перехватывает ступню за щиколотку. Что каким-то неимоверным образом будит её обладателя, и мальчик, приподнявшись на локтях, сонно смотрит большими, внимательными глазами, смотрит и молчит всё то время, что Дин стягивает с него носки, тщательно проводя пальцами по подъему стопы и выискивая шрам, который тот заработал в детстве, напоровшись на колючую проволоку. Но его нет, и Дин тут же говорит себе, что это было в двенадцать лет. Или в тринадцать, точно.  
Мальчик освобождает свои ноги и осматривается, с тем любопытством, которое раньше никогда не было ему присуще, возможно потому, что мотели стали для него привычными гораздо раньше, чем дома, в которых можно задержаться дольше, чем на пару дней. Дин встает с колен, отряхивая ладони от сухой грязи, и дергает щекой.  
\- Пускаю тебя в душ первым, - говорит он, кивая на дверь, и мальчик послушно идет, шаркая ногами. Излишняя послушность беспокоит Дина, не давая сосредоточиться – вроде боли в растущем зубе. Он раздумывает еще пару секунд, и орет в закрытую дверь:  
\- Если выльешь всю горячую воду, я надеру тебе уши, - и добавляет, ухмыляясь, - кстати, и их вымой тоже. Все это вызывает старые, подзабытые воспоминания, и заставляет Дина иррационально гордиться собой, но за дверью всё ещё тихо.  
Дин решает дать ему некоторое время, потому что не каждый день тебя забирают и увозят незнакомые люди, даже если они кажутся давно известными, и начинает перебирать сумку.  
Он купил всё, что нужно, по крайней мере, как ему кажется, вроде трусов и носков, много трусов и носков, что как раз идеально для любого ребёнка, плотные джинсы и пару футболок. Он складывает чистую одежду в стопку и стоит над ней, заполняясь беспокойством и страхом. Моменты бездействия заставляют его думать о сложных вещах, в которых он не желает разбираться, поэтому он подхватывает платяной сверток и входит без стука.  
Мальчик сидит в ванной, спиной к двери, лопатки тонкие и торчащие так сильно, что Дин, пожалуй, мог бы ухватиться за них, как за поручни. Спина в грязевых разводах и синяках, и сложно рассмотреть, есть ли на ней нужные метки. Вода, видимо, не включалась ни разу.  
\- Решил задуматься, что за херня всё-таки происходит? – нервно смеется Дин, и берет с края ванны мочалку, поворачивая кран в раковине.  
\- Я, вроде как, устал, чувак, и я тебя не звал, - отвечает мальчик, спина напрягается, и он еще ниже пригибает голову.  
\- Знаю, но если ты собрался спать в ванной, то пустил бы меня первым, - миролюбиво отвечает Дин, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте, и пена с намыленной мочалки капает на пол. – Давай, вымоем твою спину.  
Ощущения немного похожи на стирку, что смешно и неправильно одновременно, и Дин хмурится, стараясь закончить обыстрее. Мальчик тихонько гудит себе что-то под нос, какую-то песню, прерываясь на короткое шипение каждый раз, когда вода попадает в царапины, и Дин каждый раз вздрагивает сам, будто это ему больно.  
Парень послушно поднимает руки, чтобы Дин их намылил, и поворачивается лицом, когда со спиной покончено, и Дин проверил все родинки, растопыривая пальцы и сверяя их положение. Он молчит долгие минуты, но когда выключается вода, а Дин стоит с полотенцем, разведя руки в приглашающем жесте, мальчик поднимает голову и говорит:  
\- Ты, вроде как, будешь моим братом?  
И Дин отступает назад, захваченный врасплох и старается отшутиться, смущаясь под слишком внимательным взглядом.  
\- Почему братом? Я достаточно старый пердун, чтобы именоваться твоим отцом.  
Мальчик задумывается, покусывая губу и хмурясь, потом дергает головой – нервно, будто у него есть челка, которую нужно сбросить с глаз, и говорит:  
\- Отец у меня был. И довольно дерьмовый.  
И Дин кивает, награжденный родственным статусом и согласный с ним.  
Когда он выходит из душа, мальчик спит, растянувшись на кровати, что ближе к стене, сунув руку под подушку, сжимая кулак. Дин ложится на соседнюю, и всю ночь не может уснуть, разглядывая и изучая лицо напротив.

0.  
Утро прохладное и туманное, Дин морщится и вздрагивает от сырости. Мальчик - в одной из его рубашек, свисающей до колен – только что дожевал гамбургер и сосредоточенно вытирает руки об штаны, прежде чем влезть на пассажирское сидение. Дин занимает водительское и долго смотрит на жирные пятна на тёмной джинсовой ткани, прежде чем, наконец, решиться.  
\- Кстати, Сэм, - говорит он, и сам вздрагивает от имени и собственной смелости. Он прокашливается, впивается глазами в бритый затылок, и повторяет, делая ударение на имени. – Сэмми. Когда твой день рождения, парень?  
На некоторое время становится тихо, Дин внимательно следит за тощими лопатками, готовый в любую минуту засмеяться и продолжить ассоциацию до Саманта, и девчонка, и, возможно, Кларисса, что угодно, чтобы скрыть факт собственного сумасшествия от себя и ребенка, потому что на самом деле ему совершенно плевать на имя, потому что не оно определяет человека, а что-то другое, и это другое уже сказало Дину все, что он хотел, но  
\- Второго мая, - говорит мальчик, говорит Сэм, и продолжает, по-птичьи наклонив голову к левому плечу, - а когда у тебя?  
Он ждет, покусывая кожицу вокруг ногтя большого пальца, худой, с чисто вымытой бритой головой и синяком на колене, с тощей птичьей шеей в широком вырезе футболки, крепкими белыми зубами, родинкой на щеке, тонким незаметным шрамом под глазом. И Дин отвечает  
\- Сегодня, - забывая о календаре и старых, никому не нужных началах отсчета. – Сегодня.


End file.
